


Sleepy Dragoons Are Honest Dragoons

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Cid uses his words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlene questions why Cid choses to sleep in a high place and get a glimpse of Cid using his words to express how he feels about Shera. Marlene is pleased.</p><p>Story is much better than summary. Just meant to be a cute ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Dragoons Are Honest Dragoons

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while back and I don't think I've actually bothered posting it, but here is the revamped version anyway.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII (7). That is the due of Square Enix and rightly so. I have simply borrowed the characters for some non-profit fun.**

**Historian’s Note: This short ficlet is meant to occur somewhere between the events of Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus and acts under the idea that when Tifa and Cloud need a break from the kids and Barret is too busy they go stay with the Highwind’s. In this case only Marlene is visiting because Denzel is home with the chickenpox and they don’t want Marlene to catch it.**

* * *

 

Marlene watched curiously from the tire swing that ‘Aunt Shera’ had set up for her and Denzel when they visited as ‘Uncle Cid’ slept in the tree’s higher branches. It was odd seeing a grownup lying slumped over a branch rather like a wild cat, but it also amused her as once again Shera tried and failed to hail her husband’s attention.

“I swear that man sleeps like the mountains. Nothing will make him budge, as usual. Would you like some lemonade Marlene?”

“Yes please. Aunty Shera, why does Uncle Cid sleep up in the tree instead of in the hammock?” Marlene asked looking at the hammock connected between the tree and the side of the house. Shera chuckled, Cid hadn’t used the hammock once despite saying it would be worth having around. Usually, the pilot would plop Shera down on it and demand she relax for an hour minimum once their relationship had changed. Occasionally his forceful nature was quite endearing, especially when it was trying to show how much he actually cared. Cid could have problems expressing himself properly due to his irascible nature, but underneath was a heart of gold. It had taken only a few hours to learn that about her Dragoon long before their marriage.

“Dragoons like high places they can jump from. Cid’s never actually slept on that hammock; rather he forces me to use it so I don’t overwork myself. Between you and me, Dragoons are like dragons. Insanely protective of whatever they deem their treasure.”

“I heard that Shera. You down there fillin’ Marlene’s head with some fairy tale where I’m a dragon and you’re an inanimate pile of gil?” Cid’s voice was raspy with sleep as he looked down at the womenfolk, blue eyes alight with humor as he sat up and easily leapt from the tall tree.

“So you don’t treasure Aunt Shera?” Marlene asked, expression a little disappointed and sad.

“Now I never said that little lady. I value Shera more than all the gil on the planet, that makes me wiser than any dragon.”

Marlene’s expression brightened almost immediately as Shera’s face went a bright shade of pink.

Perhaps sleepy Dragoons were just more open than fully rested ones.


End file.
